Shadows Of The Nigth
by Mr.Ed The Wonder Horse
Summary: Who said Zombie's had to be flesh eating Monsters? What if they where something entirely different. Join Alyssa on a journey with tough decisions evil Warlocks and Witch's, she discovers who she really is and who she Really loves.M for language
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_I've lived for a long time, I've watched the people that I loved die. I wish I were able to die, if that was possible I would have done it decades ago. The only thing that keeps me from going crazy in my little pit of hell is my brothers. Without them I would already buried myself in a hole and starved for the rest of my life._

_The twins Brian and Anthony were always fun to hang out with; they both had Light brown hair with light hazel brown eyes. They are so alike yet so different, Brian is the more relaxed one, he loves just sitting there playing '__Call Of Duty' _on the PS3 other then that he just reads, or hangs out with our _human_ friends.

Anthony on the other hand is crazy or that might just be a under statement. Anthony loves to dance, sometimes when I'm in my room listening to music he just walks in and starts dancing in front of my mirror; there's something wrong with that boy.

The last but not least is Adain, the only words I have to describe him are that, he is one crazy little fucker. He has short brown hair with light brown eyes. He doesn't take shit from no one; we had to move so many times because he couldn't control his anger. Yet it's funny to watch him run around the house shouting profanities.

Then there's our dad Robert, he isn't really related to us, well none of us were really related only the twins. Robert is tall; he has black brownish hair with midnight black eyes. He was very kind something you rarely find in our kind, and he was the one who brought us all together.

Our human friends aren't that human but they are more then my family and I. Their witch's and warlocks, and very high powered one too. There's Gary, David, Christian, and Saidez. They are our Very good friends, in some of their great grand parents even created us. In addition, they all control one special element that's what makes them so powerful.

Gary is tall and has lots of piercing, he has short brown hair with light red in it and he makes it look like he had a small Mohawk. He is ovary conceited but he has a reason to be, he is a very attractive person, and the most popular. He partially owns the school, he knows so many people yet he is always hanging with us the so-called freaks. He controls fire; I remember when he showed me, Robert still doesn't know why the house caught on fire.

David is tall with light blackish brownish hair; he is probably Gary's best friend in this whole universe, and the biggest nerd. He is all into his studies as a Warlock, from what he tells me he sees every spell and potion as a piece of art. It amazes me what he thinks of especially when we get our self's into _bad_ situations. David can control the Element of water; thank god, he was there to help put the fire out.

Christian is sometimes not the nicest person to be around, but after awhile you get used to him. He has brown hair with dark brown eyes. I feel bad sometimes for the people who get him angry. He talks shit about everyone there isn't one person that he doesn't talk shit about, but every time he dose talk crap about me, I gave him a good punch to the face. That's when time he can't use the power of the wind to help him.

Saidez is a cool person it's hard not to be nice around her, but of course, Chris is always running his mouth making Saidez angry. That's why they can hardly be in the same room with each other it's like a safety hazard. She has light brown hair with very dark brown eyes almost looking like there's a red tint to them. She controls the element of Space, so we could travels threw any dimension that we wanted to.

We were almost like a big family, I loved it, and it keeps me from going absolutely insane. I was the weirdest out of all of them, a freak among my freaky family. I was not only a Zombie like Adain, Anthony, Brian, and Robert. Nevertheless, I was also a witch. I also had a special power but it's very hard to control. I could control time.

I was the only Zombie/Witch you could find, and I had the most powerful power. It was a miracle that even survived. I was the most powerful witch when I was 16 but an accident trying to defeat an evil Warlock, I died. However, the great witch's found my body on time and did the most impossible magic to save me.

It's impossible to turn a Witch into a Zombie, but their magic was great and I survived… kind of. The others were turned because some witch's found them dead, and did their Voodoo to bring them to life. The twins are the only twin Zombies, there are hardly anymore of our kind.

They were all killed by petty humans, thinking we ate brains and that we wanted to kill them. Our kind survives off of light and a special drink. It's a drink called _'Zombie' _it's a mixture of all kinds of rum, with in that rum there is a chemical reaction that makes it so that _real_ Zombies can sustain off of it.

I will never stop hating the Warlock who killed me, I will forever wish him great pain in the fiery depths hell he now rest. He took many great lives with him, Along with my real father. Day after day I wonder what it would be like if I had enough control over my power, so that I could go back in time and save him.

Vladimir Grimdeath… Just his name brought creeping chills down my spine. His name also describes how sinister he is, because that's what he brought everyone who crossed his path an extremely unpleasant, distressing death. It was repulsive just to think of him, He had Long Sleek black shoulder length hair, his skin was alabaster white. His eyes were the strangest Silver but green rimmed around them.

"Zoning out again Sis" Anthony smirked at me as we walked to our last class of the day. I looked at him and smirked, zoning off was much better then to face Mrs. Phipps, and her boring ass lectures.

"Better then to deal with Mrs. Bitch" I said. He laughed and we walked into class, unfortunately, we had assigned seats.

And with all her bitchiness, I'm up front

I watched as some new kid walks in. He has an evil smirk plastered on his face when he sees the only seat open is next to me. I look over him with pure disgust.

He has two lower lip piercing, like I do. Dark black hair that barley falls over his eyes.

Silver

Rimmed with green

I wanted to punch that fucker in the face. Please dear god don't let him be some great offspring of Vladimir's. Who would even want to get with that evil fucker anyways?

Five scorching minutes passed and the teacher finally decided to show her ass up. She looks at my tortured expression and smirks.

This bitch wants me to suffer

I could hear Anthony's low snickers, god when I get out of this class I'm so killing that boy. Mrs. Bitch starts calling our names for attendance, and I almost gasp from what I heard.

"Hunter Grimdeath" she calls.

"Here" he says.

"Alyssa Shadows" she calls.

"What" was my only Answer, Hunter whispers 'Alyssa Grimdeath' under his breath.

The being buried in a hole for the rest of my life sound like a very good idea right about now. I could hear Anthony try to contain his laughter, which probably would have worked if he wasn't shaking in his seat.

"Anthony Shadows is there something funny," Mrs. Bitch asks. Anthony nods then gets up and walks out of the class. I could hear his laughing from in the hall.

I didn't need my super hearing for that

How could this be happening to be, was I not tortured enough dose got just love to watch me stuffer. _DO YOU GOD- _I shouted in my head. Maybe I can switch- never mind with that idea, I already tried that Mrs. Bitch was always in the office when I tried.

Maybe if I kill her

No better plan Alyssa think

Finally!

Mrs. Bitch finally finished with her lecture and the bell rung, I walked out of the room with a pissed off expression on my face. I easily found Anthony leaning some lockers listening to his I-Pod so I grabbed him by his ear and pulled him to the car.

"Come on Alyssa you know that was funny" he said in a laughing/ whining voice.

"I didn't hear anything funny about it" I said throwing him at our car. I don't know why the hell Zombies had to be so beautiful, not like we needed to attract anything.

"What was funny?" Gary asked. I looked and Gary and David were walking up to us.

"Well you should have seen Alyssa's face-" I slapped Anthony in back of his head before he could finish.

"Shut up Anthony" I hissed at him. He shrunk back, everyone knows not get me mad.

Bet he still misses his old arm

"What did you do now?" David asked him.

"I didn't do anything it was this new kid, something he said was really funny and Alyssa being the over reactor she is got mad at me for laughing" he said throwing his hand up in exasperation.

He calls me an over reactor

"I heard of that new kid, he's in my 5th hour, cocky little fucker I should wipe that shit eating smirk off his face for him" Gary growled.

Sounded like a good idea to me

"Who dose Gary wanna fuck up now" Saidez said.

Damn it usually takes her 20 minutes to get out here

"Some new kid" David clarified.

"Fucken someone up count me in" Adain said standing besides Gary.

"Me too, I haven't fought in so long" Christian added cracking his knuckles.

"I think I'll just watch" Brain said coming to stand by me.

"Pussy" Adain whispered to him. Brain hissed and glared at him darkly.

Awe sweet family moments, how we love each other so…

"Just because I'm not violent like you doesn't mean I'm a pussy" Brain seethed. O no Brian's getting better step in.

"Calm down Brian, and Adain I suggest you shut the fuck up before you need a new pair of lips" I hissed at him. His eyes widened then he shut up.

"So what should we do today besides kicking some newbie ass" Chris said.

The idea still sounded so good in my head

"Let's go to my house then we can see from there" Anthony said. We all nodded and got into our cars. Of course Robert hardly ever let the boys drive, mostly because Brian and Anthony hardly pay attention and Adain has rode rage.

"Why do you hate the new kid so bad" Brain asked.

"Let me put it this way Grimdeath reproduced before I killed him" I seethed. They all started laughing at me.

What Loving brothers I have

"And it seems that he has a little crush on Alyssa" Anthony said.

"You should give him a chance Alyssa," Adain started sincerely everyone looked at him, probably questioning his sanity "Then when he's sleeping cut his manhood right off his body" he finished.

"Good plan your going to need one after I rip off yours" I hissed. He was about to say something when I gave him one of my glares.

Yeah, better shut up asshole

"More moody when usual, what did he say" Brian asked.

"He whispered 'Alyssa Grimdeath'" Anthony laughed. He was so lucky that I was driving or he would have gotten smacked so hard. While my brothers howled with laughter, I pulled up to our house.

We lived in Long Beach California, of course beach side. We had to soak up the sun somehow, and living beach side sure did help. I got out and Saidez was the first one to pull up so we went to my room and the boys waited for the others.

"What should we do today?" she asked while taking a seat on my couch.

"I don't now it's really sunny and the waves are huge today" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Surfing that sounds good," she said, "And I've haven't gone for a while so lets go," she stood up and walked to my closet.

I followed her and we picked out matching swim suits. We put on our bikinis on then just threw shorts and a tank top over it and walked out my door.

"So what did that little punk say to you to get you all pissy" Saidez asked.

"One of Grimdeath's great off spring, and he has a crush on me," I huffed. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"With all your luck that would happen to you" she smirked.

She was right I didn't have the best luck

"Must you always be so right," I joked pushing her.

"I am the smartest," she said.

"That would be the nerd" I said pointing to David, we bust out laughing and all the boys turned to look at us like we were crazy.

"Where do you think your going," Adain asked.

"Where ever the hell I want to" I called walking out of the house.

"Hey there beautiful" a silky sweet voice called to me. I looked over and _He _was standing right there unlocking the front door to the house besides me.

Fuck my life

I just turned and stalked towards the ocean, I could hear Saidez chuckling in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After surfing for a while me and Saidez laid on our surf boards ad stared at into the open ocean. The waves calmed down so the boards didn't move that much, we just relaxed. I listened to the calming sound of the ocean, I could hear the dolphins that were miles away. I heard everything, and saw everything live was so beautiful.

"What do you think your going to do about that little fuck head" Saidez asked.

"I don't know I just might- fuck me sideways!" I shouted. Saidez started to say 'what' but then she saw who was in front of us.

"Maybe Later" a _silky sweet_ voice said. Wait silky sweet? Fuck that was the voice of the devil.

"Fuck no" I shouted and threw my self off of my board and into the ocean. Why did it have to be this kid who wanted to stalk me so much? I quickly started to make my way back to the shore, fuck my board I needed to get as far away from that ass hole as possible.

As my head broke to the surface I took a deep unnecessary breath of air. I swiftly looked around, I saw Saidez paddling back to shore but I scanned the area once more.

No sign of fuck face

"Looking for someone" my mouth fell open as I turned quickly around only seeing Grimdeath's evil conniving face full of

Lust?

I shivered hell no was I ever doing anything with him I would rather really be deader then I already am.

"Dammit" I whispered and swam the rest of the way to the shore.

"I hate my life" I groaned while flopping down on top of my bed. Saidez walked in chuckling, she hasn't stopped since we first saw Fuck-head on the beach.

"Bitch" I mumbled.

"It's just so funny, the look on your face when you saw him, damn you looked more pissed then when Anthony comes in here and starts dancing" she explained while she shook with laughter.

"Everyone loves my dancing so don't even start complaining" Anthony said. He walked in my room with Aidan and Gary and they all started dancing in front of my vanity, while checking them self's out.

"Damn how do I get this sexy" Gary said while trying to do the Shakira.

"What the hell do you guys want" I shouted getting annoyed.

"Who said we wanted anything?" Aidan said turning his face to get a better look of himself in the mirror.

"You haven't seen sexy till you looked at me" Chris said while walking in my room.

"Ok, did you all come in here to have a 'sexy off' or something," I grumbled.

"Nope, we got bored" Anthony said.

"Well does it look like a give a shit?" I asked.

"What we really came in here to ask was, why were you so mad when you came in from surfing?" David asked sounding concerned.

"Grimdeath was trying to flirt with me again and it was pissing me off, you don't know how bad I want hurt that little fucker" I sighed.

"Maybe we could" Chris said mischievously. I smirked, it sounded good to me.

"Intriguing idea" Aidan muttered.

"Do you thinks he's a warlock though?" David asked.

"Maybe, probably a late bloomer and hasn't been taught much" I shrugged.

"Who would mess with a zombie I mean seriously" Anthony exclaimed. I chuckled at that, everyone in the magic world knew better then to piss of a zombie… no matter how kind one is.

"how do we actually check if he is one?" Brian asked. Wait when did Brian show up? Who the fuck knows.

"I say we confront that little fucker," Gary said while still checking out his face.

"What if he isn't then we would kind of look really stupid if we start saying some crazy shit" I said.

"Good point," David murmured mostly to himself, "How about we find a way to expose him" that was a rather good suggestion.

"Any plans?" Saidez asked.

"How about something very cliché" Chris said.

"Drop water on him?" I shrugged.

"Or make Alyssa seduce him" Aidan laughed. I smacked him up side his head,

"Ow I was joking god" he huffed.

"Or we could go to the library and get the witch and warlock finder book" David said.

"What the hell is that?" Anthony asked.

"It's a book that updates it's self when ever a witch or warlock gets their powers it has every living witch or warlock listed in it," Gary explained.

"Wow sound like you have been paying attention in class" Chris chuckled.

"Well at least listening in class came in handy" Gary shrugged.

"Well this calls for some interdimentional traveling" David said in a strong, funny voice.

"That was the lamest thing to come out of your mouth today art boy now lets go" Saidez laughed. She closed her eyes and concentrated, not like she needed to she was really good with her power. I sighed, it was so relaxing watching all the planets and dimensions whirl past me in almost an instant.

"Welcome to the 11th dimension" Saidez chuckled.

"I will never get tired of seeing this place" Brian smiled. I looked around an saw the usual mythical creatures and shops. So many things humans don't know about, Vampires, mermaids, real werewolf's, harpy's.

"We should go see the Chimera sisters" Gary said. The Chimera twins were so cool, they had a goats body but a snakes tale and they breathed fire.

"You could do that I'm going to get the book" I said.

"Yeah I wanna check this out myself" Anthony said as we walked into the direction of the library.

"Nothing much to check out its just an old book" I grumbled, and plus not everyone got to see the book, you had to be a certain age and some shit like that.

"Me too," David said walking with us. When we finally the library Anthony and David ran in, idiots.

"Welcome to the 11th dimension library, how can we help you" fairies are always the sweetest.

"Yeah I need to look at the book of Warlocks and Witch's please," I said kindly, fairies didn't like rudeness.

"The great Alyssa, of course, you are so well know around here," the fairy smiled and she flew quickly picking only coming back with a large book.

"That's one ugly ass book" Anthony muttered under his breath, I smacked him over the head.

"Not in front of the fairy you idiot," I hissed at him under my breath. One of the many rules don't talk shit in front of a fairy, or they will band your ass forever.

"Here you go, have a nice day," I took the book and went to go sit at one of the many tables David and Anthony coming to sit on my sides.

"A,B,C,D,E,F, here we go G" I said, I finally found Grimdeath, my mouth fell open.

"Holy-"

"Mother-"

"Jebus-" Anthony yelled lastly.

"Two days" I whispered, I was barely even able to say it.

TWO FUCKING DAYS

"Damn life hates you," I heard Anthony whisper. I never knew a Zombie could faint, but being me…

No One Fucking Knows

"Alyssa, Wake up," I heard Robert call. I opened up and saw his midnight black eyes, and for a second I actually felt peaceful, then Aidan had to speak.

"Wakey Wakey Zom-Bitch" I swung my hand over and slapped him in back of the head. I quickly sat up and looked around, I was in my room everyone crowded around me.

"Damn I had the worst dream…" I muttered.

"Oh it wasn't a dream your worst enemy's spawn is out to get you," Anthony said.

GOD DAMMIT

"I officially hate my life more then I already did before," I said covering my eyes with a pillow, could things get any worse?

BOOM

"What the hell was that?" I screamed.

"I don't know it came from out side," David said. I got up and walked down the stairs, when I got out side I think I almost self-destructed


End file.
